The invention relates to storage apparatus, and more particularly to a photographic slide storage system.
Various slide storage arrangements have been suggested. Many of them involve a box or case of slightly greater height then the height of a slide, with internal structure for maintaining the slides in parallel arrangement individually or in small large clusters within the case. Other storage devices include elongated box-like "magazines" for linear-fed slide projectors, where each slide is retained individually in a separate groove. While these and other slide storing devices have been effective for various purposes, there has been a need for a system which is relatively simple but is capable of providing effective dust protection and which is versatile in permitting easy assortment, withdrawl, and rearrangement of stacks of slides, as well as in permitting the assembly of a small or large number of storage modules in a compact group.